


Bumper to Bumper

by orphan_account



Category: Meri - Fandom, Spice Girls, Spice World (1997)
Genre: 90s girlband, 90s music, AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, RPS - Freeform, Real People Shipping, baby dykes, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPICE GIRLS AU. Mel B and Geri, young and without all that baggage. Sequel to 'Something Kinda Funny.'





	1. Chapter 1

The red-and-white striped awning over Mel’s head flapped in the wind. She checked her watch and realized that she was probably a bit early. She pulled out a piece of lollipop from the many pockets of her cargo pants, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. Seconds passed. She leaned against the brick wall, and then got up and started pacing.

 

Had she been coming, Melanie Chisholm would have been there already. She had manners like that. But yesterday, on the last day of class just before spring break, Melanie told her apologetically that she was needed elsewhere. “Going to the Royal’Ozzy to visit me nan,” she said, adding she hoped everyone would have a good time. Aye, a fair lass, that one.

 

Mel tugged at the red paisley bandanna she wore draped around her neck and wondered if she’d overdressed. This was supposed to be a casual get-together with friends she’d made in dance class. The idea had been Geri’s, who’d insisted on a sort of semi-celebration for their making it through the term and a treat for all the hard work they’d put into training. Geri herself had dropped out towards the middle of the term. Having missed so many classes, she would have been kicked out eventually so she did a cheeky thing and legged it. But she’d remained friendly with Mel and the three others, Melanie, Victoria and Emma. Sometimes, the four of them would go to the club where Geri worked and just hang out until it was time for her to get off, then they’d spend all morning just larking about. But it had been weeks since they’d done that. Classes had been hectic.

 

“Oh, Melanie, you’re here!”

 

Mel turned around, her wild curls whipping behind her. Never would she have guessed that Geri would be the first to arrive. If not Melanie, then Vic. She was square, that one, and being on time was just one of those things that came naturally to her. She and Melanie C were kindred spirits in that regard.

 

A pair of bright blue eyes peered at Mel from behind cat-eye sunglasses. Lips painted a bright red were smiling widely as Geri examined her from top to bottom then exclaimed, “My god, look at you! Gorgeous!”

 

Mel was used to Geri’s spontaneous compliments by now and she laughed loudly, thrilled at the sight of her. She returned her hug, then stepped back and asked, “What you come as?”

 

Geri giggled and twirled around. “Do you like it?” She was wearing a red-and-white striped crop top that hilariously matched the restaurant awnings and a pair of bright green hot pants. Over it, she’d thrown a velvet red vintage-looking jacket with feathers in the collar.

 

“Eh, you look like Christmas chundered all over you,” Mel said, remembering all of a sudden that they’d actually spent Christmas together in Leeds. Seemed like a lifetime ago. “And why are you wearing a jacket? The sun is out!”

 

“It’s bloody February!”

 

That was true. But then again, central heating in the Brown household only came on when it reached below zero. When Geri was there, she’d complained about her nails turning blue and Mel just laughingly told her to put on a pair of bloody gloves.

 

“Where are the others?” Geri asked.

 

Mel told her that Melanie was with her grandmother in the hospital.

 

“Oh, that’s too bad. I hope everything’s –” Just then, Geri’s pocket buzzed. She pulled out a brand new-looking mobile phone. Her eyes flicked over the screen and read the text, then she held the phone out to Mel for her inspection.

 

Mel leaned closer to read; Geri smelled like sugar and freesia and fabric softener. “Well, Vicky’s out,” she said, watching as Geri typed something on the phone. A strand of red hair fell over her ear and Geri put it back distractedly. “That looks shiny,” Mel said, referring to the phone. “Did you get another raise?”

 

Geri glanced up and caught her gaze, causing Mel to lean back awkwardly. Bright red lips curved up. “Can I bum one?” Geri asked instead of answering.

 

“Who?”

 

“Lolly.”

 

“Oh, right.” Mel reached into her pocket and fished out her last piece of lollipop. She handed it to Geri.

 

Geri tore the plastic and popped the candy into her mouth. “At least that’s two girls accounted for,” she said, the candy’s stick bobbing with each word. “Have you heard from Emma?”

 

Mel shook her head and took her lollipop from her mouth. The candy had mostly dissolved, and she chomped the last bit of it between her teeth before tossing the stick in a nearby waste bin. “I know her number. Want me to try her?” Mel suggested.

 

Geri held out her phone to her again and Mel took it. She dialed and held the device to her ear, leaning first on one foot, then the other. She could never stay still for long. She was always ready for things to happen. While waiting for an answer, she felt Geri run her hands over her bandanna, straightening it absently. The touch made her feel self-conscious and she could feel a twinge on her cheeks as Geri continued to carelessly fuss over her.

 

“Ey up, love,” Mel said as soon as Emma answered. Geri dropped her hands to her sides and Mel was both relieved and disappointed. “We’re meeting at that posh new bistro for dinner. Did you forget?” Mel frowned, listening to Emma’s gasp of surprise, followed by an apology and the excuse that she thought it was tomorrow. “You’re going to miss out on proper scran. And Geri’s here dressed and all!”

 

Grinning, Geri threw an arm over Mel’s shoulder and brought her face close to shout into the receiver. “Hey, Emma, what are you doing? Come on up! We’re here!”

 

Mel just laughed as Geri continued to goof around and tease Emma. However, despite plenty of cajoling, Emma ultimately decided not to come. Her mum had some new students coming in for karate lessons and Emma was helping out.

 

Geri shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked at Mel with big, expectant eyes. “Now what?”

 

Mel shrugged. This was supposed to be a get-together of a group of friends. But they were here now. The last time they’d been alone together was Christmas. A long time ago really. Geri had a funny way of making a complete spectacle of herself and making friends, then disappearing for a long while before coming up again, acting like nothing was amiss. Mel wanted nothing more than to reach out, pull her back a bit and ask her to explain what she’d been up to. Mel figured now’s a better time than any so she nodded her head in the direction of the restaurant. “Wanna bob in for a cuppa anyway?”

 

Geri’s grin spread slowly across her face. “Thought you’d never ask,” she said.

 

“Well, come on then.” Mel led the way, ignoring the tiny fluttering in her stomach whilst trying not to think that their having lunch together, at a posh new restaurant no less, without the others, felt almost like a date. _Almost._ She’d never dream of saying that out loud though.

 

A uniformed staff met them at the door and brought them to a table. As soon as they were seated, Geri leaned over to Mel and whispered loudly, “This is almost like a date, innit?”

 

\- -


	2. Chapter 2

Going for a drive on the motorway with Geri Halliwell behind the wheel was probably not the best idea that Mel had ever had. Then again, she was not exactly a fountain of good ideas herself. It was spring and school was out and someone she liked hanging out with had invited her to go with her to wherever. Was she supposed to say ‘no?’

 

Ten minutes into the ride, Mel realized that ‘no’ was actually a pretty good option. “Can’t you drive like a normal person, you daft cow!” She cried as she found herself scrambling around in her seat, trying to find a good grip, while the car swerved, barely avoiding another car they passed.

 

“Sorry,” Geri said.

 

“Wanker!” The driver of the other car shouted at them.

 

Geri shifted the gear lever and then put her foot too hard on the gas pedal.

 

This caused Mel to slam back against her seat. She let out a litany of swears she didn’t think was even in her vocabulary. “Friggin’ ‘ell, you have the worst driving I’ve ever seen,” Mel said, laughing despite herself.

 

“I know,” Geri said, glancing at Mel with a tiny, self-deprecating smile. “Whenever I drive my mum to work sometimes, she says – she’s Spanish so she speaks with an accent – ‘Geraldine, stop farting about! You’ll kill us both!’ But I’m really perfectly safe. I mean, you know, I’ve dinged my car a bit here and there but….”

 

Mel looked at Geri while she kept talking and wondered again if this girl was well and truly a sandwich short of a picnic. After a while, it occurred to her what Geri said. “Your mum is Spanish?” She ran her gaze over her, trying to figure out if any of it was physically manifested. She ended up fixating on the line of her jaw and the curve of her cheek instead.

 

“Yeah, she was born in Huesca.” Geri smiled at her. “Where’s your mum from?”

 

“Leeds, born and bred,” Mel answered, returning her attention to the road ahead. “Dad’s from Nevis. Born and bred there, too, until he moved here and ended up in God’s country when he was in his twenties.”

 

Geri turned left. The cars behind them erupted into a chorus of honks. “My dad’s Watford through and through, but his father was Swedish,” she said.

 

“So, you’re a real mixed breed, eh?” Mel said with a half-smirk. She didn’t look at Geri but she could feel the blue eyes on her.

 

“Well, do you know what?” Geri said, sounding thoughtful. “I think we get the best parts of our parents. You know, like the best of both worlds. Do you know what I mean?”

 

Mel curled her lips but made no response. After a beat, she asked, “Where are we going?”

 

“Nowhere in particular,” Geri said. “Why, do you need to be someplace? I can drop you off.”

 

“No.” That was the last thing she wanted. She was just getting antsy from sitting still for too long. “Let’s do something fun.”

 

Geri glanced at her questioningly.

 

Mel met her gaze and smirked. Then, without saying anything more, she rolled down the window on her side. “Slow down, will ya?” She told Geri over her shoulder.

 

“What on earth are you doing, Melanie?” Geri laughed, but she slowed down as asked.

 

Mel waited until they were right by a group of teenagers gathered on a verge along the side of the road. “Ey up, lads,” she said. Then, she grabbed the bottom end of her shirt and pulled up, flashing her breasts at them. The boys stopped whatever they were doing to stare, too shocked to even react.  Mel dropped her shirt and sat back, laughing uproariously, as their car drove off.

 

“Oh my god, Melanie Brown, you nutter!” Geri shouted. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“Now, you try.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, Halliwell, take your top off. I dare ya!”

 

Geri couldn’t stop giggling. “Take the wheel then.”

 

Mel reached across to grab the wheel with both hands. Thankfully, there was not much traffic around these parts and Geri wasn’t flooring the gas pedal like she did earlier. “Quit faffing,” she said.

 

“I’m doing it.” Geri was shrugging off her jacket, then peeling off her shirt. “I gotta warn you. I’m not wearing a bra.”

 

“Great. I’ll take mine off, too. Let ‘em free!”

 

“Good god, it’s freezing.” Geri dropped her shirt on her lap and rolled down the window on her side. She shivered and glanced at Mel, grinning.

 

“Ya soft lass.” Mel let Geri take the wheel so she, too, could take her top off.

 

“Beautiful,” Geri murmured as Mel tossed her shirt and bra in the backseat.

 

Mel slanted her brows and saw Geri was well and truly staring. “Pervert,” she said with a wide, shit-eating grin.

 

Geri raised her eyes to hers, a little stricken. But one look at Mel and she just threw her head back and laughed.

 

Mel snickered. Now that she said it, she found herself looking at Geri, too, and noticing not for the first time how attractive she was and how she might be having a wee bit of a crush. She was a right nutter though. Behind the wheel or out of it. She didn’t think she’d ever met anyone as completely bonkers as her.

 

Then, as though to prove Mel’s point, Geri poked her head out the window and yelled at a car she was passing, “Quit faffing around, you wanker!”

 

It was dark by the time they drove down the road leading up to the flat belonging to one of Mel’s friends, where she was bumming for the spring break. She and Geri had dinner along the way during which, Geri, with her usual scatty zest, invited Mel for a sleepover one weekend.

 

“We can go to a right knees-up at Soho a friend told me about. It’s gonna be brilliant, Mel!”

 

Mel agreed because she was having a lot of cracking good fun. Who knew driving topless around the motorway could be so exhilarating? Especially with someone as barmy as Geri behind the wheel. It was a miracle they didn’t get stopped by a traffic warden the way she was swerving left and right for no reason and screaming at other cars they passed. If they’d been spotted and caught, it would be quite the story. They weren’t even drunk so they did not have that excuse for acting mad as a bag of ferrets.

 

“Alright. I’ll come,” Mel said. “But don’t you have work or summat?”

 

“Oh, I do but not at the old club. You know, I quit that place last month. I got a new gig. Guess where?”

 

“I have no bloody idea, Geri,” Mel deadpanned.

 

Undeterred, Geri grinned, leaned close to Mel and lowered her voice conspiratorially, “Turkey.”

 

Do you know what? Mel wasn’t even surprised, but she did ask, “What yer playing at in Turkey?”

 

“A television gig. I get to be in this game show that’s really big over there, and the pay’s not too bad.”

 

Mel considered it, realizing that was probably where Geri disappeared to the past several weeks. How the hell she ended up in Turkey for a job though was something to be asked another time. They had arrived at Charlotte’s flat.

 

“I’m flying out there again next Friday. We shoot and tape every weekend,” Geri informed her as Mel prepared to get off. “I wanna hang with you before I have to leave. I missed you, you know.”

 

Mel looked at her, surprised. She didn’t think Geri would, the way she jetted off without a word after what she thought was a wonderful time together over the holidays. But Geri had that same earnest expression she had when she said something revealing to Mel, and she’d said a lot of deep and personal things to her, too, over the course of their acquaintance. It still amazed her how fast they connected. Geri had no concept at all of holding anything back. It was her way of drawing people in. Even Mel’s family loved her despite knowing her for literally only a few days. It was how she drew Mel in.

 

“I missed you, too, you goddamned nutter,” Mel said.

 

They grinned at each other, and then Mel opened the door and got off.

 

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

 

-


End file.
